Mi alumna favorita
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: Dedicado a Alittlenudger, por su cumple 19. ¿Qué hará con el profesor Black, cuando Vanessa Cullen, su alumna más sexy, se muestre interesada en él, justo cuando la brecha entre su esposa, Bella y él, está tan profunda? AU/Todos humanos. Lemmon explicito.


**_Dedicado a mi a_miga Daniela, alias Nessie o A little nudger, por su cumpleaños número 19 ;) Te hiciste más vieja primero que yo, mujer! XD**

**Te adoro y perdona por el retraso, pero esto salía . Espero te guste, aunque no sea la historia rosada de siempre, esta tiene más dramas.**  
><strong>PD: Ya sabes, Jake fue tuyo ese día, ahora lo compartimos de nuevo XD O si te quieres quedar con y dejarme al lobito... Por mí estará bien también :P<strong>

**_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._**

Mi alumna favorita

(Vanessa Cullen & Jacob Black)

Jacob POV

Extraño. Esa era la única forma como podía describir el día de hoy. Todo lo que había hecho había resultado mal o no de la forma que esperaba, por ejemplo, tenía planeado para hoy dar clases de basquetbol, algo que hiciera entrar en calor a los muchachos y que se pudiera realizar en el gimnasio, pero había amanecido despejado y con un sol radiante. El primer grupo me pidió que hiciéramos actividades al aire libre, por lo que terminamos jugando soccer.

A la hora del almuerzo, no tenía ganas de ir al salón de maestros y verle la cara a Bella, porque habíamos tenido una pelea olímpica la noche anterior, por lo que terminé comiendo en el casino de los estudiantes. Yo era un profesor joven, o así me consideraba, para mí, 26 años encima, no eran mucho, además me llevaba bastante bien con la mayoría de mis alumnos, por lo que cuando compré mi comida, muchos de ellos me invitaron a sentarme con ellos.

Al final, me decidí por unos miembros del equipo de beisbol, unos chicos que eran hermanos adoptivos e hijos del mejor doctor del pueblo, ya que su esposa era infértil. Se trataban de tres hombres y tres mujeres, más el novio de la menor. El mayor de los muchachos estudiaba para ser profesor y hacía sus prácticas aquí, en el Instituto de Forks.

Me senté con ellos y bromeamos toda la hora, fue muy divertido, además descubrí las personalidades detrás de los nombres.

Edward de 21 años, permaneció bastante serio, nuestras miradas sólo se encontraron un par de veces y no fueron amigables. Lo ignoré, eso hacía con la gente mala leche, estaba aprendiendo a controlar mi ira.

Jasper de 18 años, era reservado, hizo un par de chistes con sus hermanos, pero no quiso ser el centro de atención. Parecía más preocupado de que su novia porrista, Alice de 17 años, no se fuera a atorar con aire.

Emmett de 19 años, era la estrella del equipo de beisbol, gracias a su zurda se había convertido en el mejor pitcher que había tenido nunca el instituto. Fue el alma de la comida, ya que bromeó sobre la vida sexual de cada uno de sus hermanos y sobre la suya, la cual en vez de molestar a su chica, la capitana de las porritas y rubia despampanante, Rosalie de 18 años, parecía enorgullecer.

Vanessa de 16 años, destacó por sobre el resto para mí, ya que tenía un aire seductor, infantil y un no-sé-qué que inspira protección. Su novio, Nahuel de 19 años, me pilló varias veces escaneando el físico de su compañera, lo que hizo que me ganara su odio. Eso no era algo normal que yo hiciera, solía ver a mis estudiantes como hermanas pequeñas que debían ser protegidas o como personas molestas, jamás las miraba de una forma romántica o sexual, pero esta chica, sentada al lado mío, estaba moviendo su pierna y acariciando mi pantorrilla con su empeine, cosa que me hacía sentir curiosidad sobre sus verdaderos deseos. Traté de encontrarme con su mirada, pero ella rehuía de mí, haciéndome sentir más incómodo.

Diez minutos antes de que sonara el timbre, me retiré hacia la sala de maestros para recoger mi lista de alumnos y los balones. Me despedí de todos, salvo de Vanessa, a quién vería tras el receso. Su novio me puso cara de pocos amigos, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Antes de que me fuera, se encargó de recalcarme que la colorina era de su propiedad, ya que la besó fieramente, al tiempo que le daba una nalgada, mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada. Rodeé los ojos y me marché.

Tal cómo me había imaginado, Bella estaba ahí, pero seguía muy dolida como para hablarme. Lo agradecí. Nuestra relación venía mal desde hace tiempo y se había deteriorado más, desde que comenzó el año escolar. Nuestros horarios y nuestra falta de interés habían hecho un abismo entre nosotros.

- ¿No me dirás que lo sientes?- Me interrogó con cara de impotencia. La miré con frialdad, mientras tomaba mis cosas.

- No tengo nada porqué disculparme, Bells. No es mi culpa que te hayas vuelto una paranoica y que veas amantes mías por doquier- Le dije con tono ácido, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

Caminé hasta el gimnasio, entré y tomé una pelota de baloncesto, corrí hasta el aro más cercano y clavé la pelota en él. Al caer al suelo, mi rostro estaba crispado de rabia. Mi relación con Bella iba cada vez peor y ninguno de los dos hacía algo por evitar el fracaso de nuestro joven matrimonio. _¿En qué mierda había estado pensando, cuando le pedí que fuera mi esposa?_

- Muy buena jugada- Una voz femenina habló de forma tranquila a mis espaldas. _¿Una alumna había presenciado mi ataque de ira? _Me di la vuelta y me encontré frente a frente con Vanessa Cullen- Lástima que sólo otorgue un punto.

La muchacha ya vestía sus calzas negras ajustadas y su remera blanca. Su cuerpo no estaba tonificado, pero aún así era esbelto, la hacía ver con mucha elegancia y resaltaba todo sus atributos.

- Por mi estatura, es el que más me acomoda, señorita Cullen- Le dije, mientras recogía el balón y lo devolvía a su lugar. Ella se acercó a mí de una manera poco común, me pareció que danzaba en vez de caminar, me dejó un poco boquiabierto. Ella notó el efecto que había causado en mí y se rió por lo bajo, yo alcé una ceja esperando su aclaración.

- Mi hermana Alice, ha practicado ballet toda su vida y yo he ido a algunas clases con ella- Me dedicó una amplia sonrisa, justo cuando más estudiantes llegaban al lugar. Me alejé un poco de ella, para que no se prestara para malos entendidos y me dirigí a ellos.

- Muchachos… ¿Les parece buena idea jugar soccer, afuera?- Les pregunté, cuando me hubieron mirados todos- Lo he hecho con todas las clases de hoy, y los que no han querido jugar, han corrido.

- Sí, suena bien… ¡Calor! ¡Sol! … ¡Soccer!- Comenzaron a murmurar y me di por satisfecho. La chica Cullen lucía extraña, o sea ella siempre se veía fuera de lugar sin sus hermanos al lado, pero en mis clases solía estar con sus amigas.

- ¿Sola?- Le pregunté, por no sé qué razón. Me considero un buen profesor que se preocupa mucho por sus alumnos, así que eso era normal en mí. Ella torció una sonrisa.

- Zafrina y Carmen están dando un examen atrasado de Español- Su voz sonaba recriminadora. Como si estuviera molesta con ellas por haberla dejado sola hoy.

- ¿Juega soccer?- Le pregunté, sólo porque sí, realmente no esperaba que la respuesta fuera positiva.

- ¡Pues claro!- Me sonrió, al tiempo que se daba vuelta a coger un balón y comenzaba a dominarlo. Me sorprendí- ¿Ve? Sirve tener muchos hermanos.

En eso, llegó el resto de la clase. Repetí la pregunta y la respuesta fue la misma, por lo que cogimos un par de balones y salimos al patio del instituto. Formé dos equipos mixtos, mientras algunas chicas corrían por el pasto, gastándose bromas y otras se quedaban como lagartijas al sol. Honestamente, podían hacer lo que quisieran, días como estos no eran comunes en Forks, por lo que todos podían aprovecharlos como más quisieran. Yo participé de árbitro hasta como la mitad de la hora de clases, luego cambié con un estudiante y entré a jugar, metí un par de goles y me divertí mucho.

Quince minutos antes de que sonara el timbre, me salí para poder llenar unos papeles sobre la clase de hoy, cuando las chicas que habían ido al baño, volvieron con botellas llenas de agua y comenzaron a mojarse. Me empecé a reír, eran jóvenes y podían hacerse cualquiera cosa para divertirse, pero menos lo que se les había ocurrido. Si tuvieran trece años, no le hubiera encontrado lo malo, pero tenían entre dieciséis y dieciocho años, _¡Por Dios! _Y todas vestían remeras blancas, que se traslucían completamente, al empaparse. Fue instintivo, todos los hombres nos dimos vuelta a mirarlas y baboseamos a nuestro modo. Yo no solía mirar a mis estudiantes, pero esto era demasiada tentación. ¡_Soy hombre, por sobre todas y uno que está algo necesitado! _Mi vida sexual era completamente nula, desde hace como un mes.

- ¡Hey, chicas, paren, paren!- Les grité, cuando logré salir de mi estupor, mientras me acercaba a ellas- Me van a retar desde arriba, así que por favor… Deténgase. ¡La clase ha terminado! ¡A las duchas, todos!

Nadie me hizo caso y comencé a entrar en pánico. Vestía un buzo y era muy visible mi erección… Y la de todos los demás. Endurecí mi voz y enserié mi rostro.

- ¡Es una orden, muévanse!- Le dije, al tiempo que los miraba a todos y les abría la puerta del gimnasio. Todos comenzaron a reclamar, pero me hicieron caso de inmediato. Las mujeres se amontonaron y entraron todas juntas, los hombres me dedicaban una mirada asesina y yo les sostuve la mirada. Se marcharon murando cosas y yo me devolví más tranquilo a buscar mis papeles a la mesa que estaba junto al campo. De ahí, me dirigí a mi oficina a terminar el papeleo.

_¡Qué vergüenza!_ Pero honestamente, había sola una de las chicas que no me podía sacar de la cabeza y que había hecho estragos en mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y me apreté las sienes. _Vanessa Cullen._ Suspiré profundamente. Esa chica en un día, me había revolucionado y se había metido hasta lo más hondo de mi ser. Me imaginé su rostro sonriente a la hora del almuerzo y su cuerpo esbelto, con la ropa mojada, resaltando sus atributos.

- ¡Mierda!- Me puse en pie de un salto y salí raudamente de la oficina. Quizás si me daba una ducha con agua fría aclaraba mejor mis ideas y me dejaba de pensar en la menor de los Cullen.

Estaban todos los chicos en las duchas, por lo que me metí a una que estaba libre y me dejé relajar por el agua fría. ¿_Por qué de un día para el otro, Vanessa se había metido en mi cabeza? _Recordé todas nuestras anteriores charlas y no encontré nada raro. O sea, siempre había destacado por su belleza y muchas veces me hallé mirándole el culo, mientras corría, pero nada más. ¿Qué había cambiado hoy? Recopilé todos los encuentros del día de hoy, sintiéndome un estúpido y depravado, pero tras repasarlo dos veces, caí en la cuenta que ella había estado pendiente de mí todo el día. Se había mostrado muy atenta para conmigo, se me había acercado más de lo usual e inclusive me había hecho señas poco adecuadas para una señorita, pero… _¿Qué más daba?_ Al fin y al cabo, ella era una estudiante y yo su profesor, por lo que jamás pasaría nada verdadero entre nosotros… Aunque en mis sueños y fantasías… _Mmm… Quizás la haría mierda. _Me sentí muy tentado, mientras me enjabonaba a masturbarme pensando en su divino cuerpo y en su manera de comportarse en la cama. ¡_Rayos! _Quizás tendría que follarme a Bella hoy para apaciguar esto que sentía. Tragarme mi orgullo y mi enojo, por sexo… Debía descargarme y ella era lo bastante buena en la cama para mi propósito.

- Maldito maestro- Oí decir a uno de los muchachos afuera de las duchas, cosa que me hizo salir de mi trance- Terminó la clase para poder ir a masturbarse pensado en nuestras mujeres… Y de paso, no nos dejó a nosotros disfrutar de la buena vista. Es un pendejo.

- ¡Sí, te juro que lo insulté en mi mente!- Agregó otro. Yo no podía creerlo… Estaban hablando de mí- O sea, yo también sentí deseos de tocarme, pero me estaba aguantando para tener más y mejor material para las horas de soledad, sabes.

No me lo podía creer. A pesar de saber cómo son los muchachos, porque también lo fui y porque en parte, ellos tenían razón. _¡No lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos como ellos lo hacían! Nunca._

- Todas están muy buenas, pero Cullen… ¡Dios! Ella sí que es una verdadera mujer- Comentó el primero, dejando entrever por su tono de voz que estaba muy excitado. Me tensé y cerré la llave del agua, al oír que hablaban de Nessie- Follaría con ella hasta que me cansara. La haría gritar como una sucia perra y la dejaría tan loca, que querría tatuarse mi nombre sobre el culo.

Todos los demás chicos, cinco al parecer, comenzaron a reírse y yo no me pude contener más. Hervía de rabia. _¿Cómo se atrevían? _Salí de la ducha desnudo, pisando fuertemente y con el rostro enfurecido.

- Di eso una vez más y te estamparé el rostro en la loza del baño, ¿entiendes?- Casi le escupí al hablar, a quién había reconocido por su comentario, un estúpido crío llamado Mike Newton que tenía a todas las chicas suspirando por él. Todos se quedaron de piedra al verme y eran incapaces de decir una palabra- Tú no eres un hombre, sino un niñito presumido. Escúchame bien… Vuelves a tratar a la señorita Cullen- Hice hinca pie en la palabra "señorita", mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo- O a cualquier otra chica de esa forma y todo el instituto se enterará la basura que eres… Y lo que guardas con tanto recelo, en ese crucifijo que traes en el cuello. Al director le encantaría que compartieras su contenido con él.

Me presioné un lado de mi nariz con un dedo e inspiré hondo por el otro. Mike comenzó a tiritar, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. No supe si era por nervios, enfado o ambas cosas. De seguro no quería que nadie supiera de su adicción a la cocaína. Cogí mi toalla, me la amarré a la cintura y fui a por mi bolso. No quería pasar ni un segundo más junto a esos críos, por lo que me terminaría de vestir en mi oficina.

Tuvieron que pasar casi diez minutos para que pudiera relajarme de nuevo y dejar de bufar. _Niñatos tontos. _Acababa de sonar el timbre que indicaba el fin de una hora de clase y el comienzo del intermedio, tenía otros quince minutos antes de mi próxima clase. Y para ser honesto, no tenía la mínima idea de cómo podría realizarla si me hallaba con ese humor. Me había vestido con un pantalón de buzo, unos calcetines y una remera, todo limpio y me había dejado caer en la cómoda silla acolchada.

Estaba así, inmerso en mis pensamientos, cuando alguien tocó mi puerta. Hice un mohín, no estaba como para atender a nadie, por lo que me quedé calladito.

Volvieron a llamar y continué sin moverme. Llamaron de nuevo e hicieron girar la perilla. ¡_Rayos! _Había olvidado poner el pestillo. Rodeé mis ojos, resignado.

- ¿Señor Black? Soy Vanessa…- Su voz aterciopelada me tomó por sorpresa e hizo que me pusiera en pie, tan rápido como un resorte. Asomó su cabeza por detrás de la puerta con timidez, pero al verme sonrió- ¿Puedo entrar? Quería hablar con usted, seré breve, si está muy ocupado…

- No, pasa, pasa…- Soné como un idiota atolondrado y me sentí pésimo por eso, pero me gustó mucho verla. Ella cerró la puerta, después de entrar, dio un par de pasos y se quedó mirando el suelo. Se veía adorablemente indefensa y sexy con su blusa calipso ceñida al cuerpo y su faldita blanca demasiado corta- ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Necesitas hablarme de algo?

Cuando ella me miró a los ojos, un poco confundida, caí en la cuenta de que la había tuteado. Iba a disculparme, pero ella se acercó más a mí y me silenció poniendo unos de sus largos y finos dedos sobre mis labios. Me quedé de piedra.

- No pasa nada… Y estoy aquí, porque quería agradecerle el lindo gesto que había tenido para conmigo…- La miré confundido. ¿A qué se refería? Ella dejó caer su mano y yo seguí sintiendo su calor sobre mi boca- Y con el resto de las chicas, claro está.

- En realidad, señorita no sé de qué me está hablando- Que estuviera tan cerca mio , no me dejaba ni pensar bien.

- Los rumores vuelan en este lugar… Y más cuando involucran a un profesor y varios alumnos. Todos están decorando más la historia, pero la supe de primera fuente, así que aquí estoy para darle las gracias por… Defenderme del capullo de Newton.

- No fue nada. En serio, cualquier maestro… No, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Cualquier hombre habría o debería haber actuado así. Nadie puede tratar de esa forma a una mujer- Le dije alzando un poco la voz. Me habían enseñado muchos valores de pequeño e insultar a las damas, no era uno de ellos.

- Ojalá todos pensarán como usted- En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa amarga, que me hizo pensar en cuanto daño le habían hecho esas palabras.

- Yo no puedo patearle la cabeza, porque o si no me despedirían… Pero tu novio puede hacerlo, podría cubrirle la espalda...- Le dije entre risas, pero más recordándome a mí mismo que ella le pertenecía a alguien más.

Y la sonrisa amarga en su rostro, se ensombreció aún más.

- Nahuel y yo, no estamos juntos realmente… Sólo lo aparentamos- No entendí nada de eso. _¿Fingían ser novios? ¿Por qué? _Ella debió de leer algo en mi expresión que le hizo seguir explicándose- Terminar es complicado, por lo que preferimos esto… Es una idiotez, lo sé, pero…

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras y nadie tiene derecho a opinar sobre ella, a menos que tú se lo permitas… Todos somos diferentes- Me sonrió ampliamente de tal forma que me encandiló un poco. A mi parte morbosa, le gustó la idea de que estuviera soltera… Como si yo fuera a tener alguna posibilidad con ella.

- Gracias por todo… Hace bien oír eso…- La vi mirar varias veces la puerta de forma intranquila. Pensé que se iría… Pero no lo hizo. _¿Qué significaría eso? Necesitaba una explicación... _Cuando comprendí que no lo iba a hacer me acerqué a ella y con cuidado, le puse un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja. Ella cerró los ojos ante nuestro contacto y eso me dio mucho que pensar. _¿El que me había dicho era realmente el motivo de su visita? ¿O existía algo más? _Al desplazar mi mano hasta su mentón para hacer que me mirara, fui capaz de notar cómo se tensaba su mandíbula y cómo tragaba con dificultad. Ella abrió sus ojos y los fijó en los míos. Su mirada fue penetrante, habían tantas emociones en ellos: Temor, nerviosismo, picardía y algo de determinación. Me sentí muy tentado a estampar mis labios sobre los suyos, pero me resistí. Aunque acababa de caer en la cuenta de algo muy obvio.

- Llamaste mi atención. En el almuerzo y en la clase- Hablé con claridad y firmeza. Ella ya había recobrado la compostura- Trataste de seducirme- Vanessa se sonrojó un poco, pero me sostuvo la mirada hasta que sonreí- Y lo lograste…

Me sonrió de vuelta y me dio la bienvenida a ella con cada parte de su alma y con cada célula de su cuerpo. Irradiaba confianza y alegría. Se puso en puntillas y aún así, me llegó sólo al mentón, por lo que debí inclinarme sobre su cuerpo, posicionando mis manos en la zona baja de su espalda, mientras ella no dejaba de mirarme. Nunca cerró los ojos, ni siquiera cuando rocé sus labios con los míos, ni tampoco cuando cubrí toda su boca con la mía, ni mucho menos cuando masajeé su lengua con la mía, incitándola a que siguiera mi ritmo. Se acompasó de inmediato, aunque cada vez que yo profundizaba un poco más el beso al estirar mi lengua o al estrechar aún más la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, le era más difícil respirar y mantener los ojos abiertos. Su boca era el cielo, contenía todo lo que tu podías desear, sus labios eran como beber ambrosía, el elixir sagrado de los dioses y su lengua… _¡Dios! _Su lengua era como ser acariciado por las suaves alas de un ángel.

Debimos interrumpir nuestro beso, para lograr respirar bien y despejar nuestras mentes. La mía gritaba regañando a mi cuerpo, le recriminaba su accionar y le recordaba las consecuencias que podía traer involucrarse físicamente con una alumna, pero en estos momentos mi cuerpo mandaba y a él le valía madre. Si a ambos nos hacía bien estar juntos… ¡_Pues que lo estuviéramos!_

Ella trató de erguirse, pero yo no la dejé. Me miró sin entender, pero con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en los labios.

- Pensé que no lo harías- Musitó por lo bajo, como si decirlo más alto, fuera a romper un hechizo o algo por el estilo.

- No pensé… Sólo lo hice- Le musité tiernamente al oído, antes de lamérselo. Definitivamente, no se esperaba eso, ya que cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un jadeo- Y esto también… Te necesito- Murmuré sin saber de adónde había salido eso. Sabía que era verdad, pero no quería decírselo.

- Yo también te necesito…- Su voz sonó estrangulada y llena de pesar. A tientas buscó mi boca y me besó con desesperación, al hallarla. La abracé con fuerza y me erguí, dejándola sin poder tocar el suelo. Era ligera como una pluma para mí.

La llevé hasta la pared y la aprisioné. Ella rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, al sentir que se resbalaba. Esa posición hizo que nuestras zonas íntimas entraran en contacto. Nessie sintió mi protuberancia y yo, su monte. Nos miramos con fuego en los ojos, como si lleváramos toda una vida deseándonos. Nos sonreímos, antes de que ella se relamiera los labios y me rodeara el cuello. Estaba faltando a mi ética laboral y a la moral, al sentir ganas de ir más lejos. Ella era mi alumna y además de eso, tenía diez años menos que yo. Pero al mirarla, mis prejuicios se veían al carajo, ella no lucía como una chica de dieciséis, ni tampoco se comportaba como una. La miré de arriba abajo, dándole a entender que su ropa me molestaba, ella se mordió su labio inferior e hizo lo mismo que yo. S_ólo una cosa más y esto quedaría decidido… _Miré a nuestro alrededor algún lugar donde pudiéramos hacerlo, ya que estar de pie no me llamaba la atención hoy… Quería devorar su cuerpo por completo y por nuestra diferencia en alturas, sería un tanto difícil. Nessie como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, me tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y me obligó a mirar el escritorio. Yo asentí.

La sostuve con más fuerza, mientras ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho y me daba tiernos besos en el cuello. Aparté con una mano, mis documentos y senté a mi niña sobre el escritorio. La besé fugazmente en los labios y me puse a sacar todas cosas que tenía encima, lápices, libros, notas y una lámpara. La perdí de vista sólo unos segundos, por lo que cuando regresé con ella y vi sus pantaletas en el piso, más su blusa desabrochada, enseñándome lo bonito y sexy que ese brassier le hacía ver los senos, me endurecí tanto que llegó a dolerme un poco. Fue mi turno para relamerme los labios. Ella sólo se rió provocadoramente y se echó hacia atrás, acostándose en la mesa. Me saqué mi remera en un santiamén y me abalancé sobre Vanessa. Devoré su boca con pasión una y otra vez, hasta que los labios me ardieron, ahí fue cuando decidí irme de excursión por su cuerpo.

Acaricié sus pechos por sobre la ropa, mientras besaba y lamía su blanca piel, opuesta totalmente a la mía. A medida que descendía más le apretaba los senos y mi alumna más fuerte gemía. Me gustaba mucho oír lo que yo les producía en las mujeres. Cuando me topé con su faldita, hundí mi rostro sobre ella y la hice gritar tan alto, que debí detenerme y regresé a su boca para callarla con un beso.

- Shhhhh… Calla, pueden oírnos- Le dije, al tiempo que torcía una sonrisa. Se disculpó con la mirada.

- Siempre he sido ruidosa- Me confesó, mientras su rostro adoptaba un color carmín. Alcé las cejas. _¿Ruidosa? _Debí imaginarme que no era virgen, aunque no me gustaba la idea de que alguien hubiera poseído su cuerpo, antes que yo, me alegró saber que no sería conmigo con quién pasara la dolorosa primera vez- No puedo evitarlo.

- Pues tendré que esforzarme para que explotes por dentro, pero no por fuera- Le dije, riéndome y volviendo a descender hasta sus pechos. Le pedí que se arqueara un poco para poder despojarla de su sostén y así lo hizo. Cuando sus pezones estuvieron libres y a mi alcance, los besé, chupé y mordisqueé, en tanto mi mano tapaba su boca. Esta vez no correría riesgos. Acaricié su vientre con cuidado con una mano y luego la perdí, por debajo de su falda. Ella apretó sus piernas dificultándome el acceso a su centro, pero con el suave roce de mis dedos se entregó por completo a mí, quedando a mi merced. Tuve una idea fantástica, por lo que busqué algo a mi alrededor que mi niña pudiera morder y sólo hallé mi remera. Se la tendí, al tiempo que destapaba su boca.

- Muerde esto, si quieres gritar… No lo sueltes- Le pedí sonriendo pícaramente, ella asintió sin decirme nada, antes de morderla y cerrar sus ojos.

Me arrodillé en el piso y quedé a la altura de su femineidad, ya que ella estaba recostada sobre el escritorio, pero tenía las piernas de las rodillas hacia abajo colgando. Levanté su única prenda y contemplé su pubis. Jadeé de sólo verlo. ¡_Se lo había depilado…! _Ni un sólo vello lo cubría, sonreí como un depravado y me adentré en su centro. Lamí sus muslos lentamente, mientras afirmaba sus piernas, las cuales había comenzado a mover. Me fui acercando paulatinamente a su clítoris y apenas pude, lo rocé con la punta de mi lengua, haciendo que la colorina ahogara su grito en mi ropa. Afirmé sus muslos con mucha fuerza y separé más sus piernas, otorgándome más profundidad, por lo que lamí y succioné todo lo que pude a diestra y a siniestra. Mi pequeña se retorcía de placer, con cada lametón a su centro el cual se iba humedeciendo cada vez más. Me tiraba el cabello, tratando de alejarme y al instante me presionaba la cabeza para que llegara más adentro. Deslicé mis manos hasta sus glúteos, manteniendo sus piernas abiertas sólo con mis hombros y levanté su cuerpo para darme un mejor ángulo. Su sabor era exquisito, por lo que no dudé en tragarme un poco de sus fluidos, antes de sujetar su botón entre mis dientes con el mayor cuidado posible y hacerlo vibrar.

- ¡Jaaaaakeee!- Mi ángel no se contuvo más y explotó, tras ese movimiento y tras sacarse la mordaza. Me alejé de su interior y regresé a su boca, con el pecho inflado de orgullo- ¿Qué te dije de guardar silencio?

Me envolvió la cintura con sus brazos y me obligó a besarla, me buscaba con desesperación, así que me volví poco caballero y más brusco al besarla. Le gustó mucho que me pusiera salvaje.

- ¿Y? ¿Apreciación?- Bromeé, mientras ella se sentaba y me hacía retroceder. Desvió la mirada.

- Nunca me lo habían hecho a mí… Y me ha encantado- Se mordía su labio inferior, en tanto se ponía en pie, a mi lado. _¿Había sido el primero?_

- Ha sido la primera vez…- Murmuré casi sin poder creerlo. _¿Qué clase de tipo no le pagaba a su compañera con misma moneda? _Se apartó su pelo suelto de la cara de una manera muy seductora.

- ¡Venga, ya! Qué es hora de que te devuelva la mano- La miré incrédulo. Me dio un empujón que me tomó desprevenido y que me hizo trastabillar cayendo sentado sobre mi silla giratoria. Esta vez fue ella, quién se agachó hasta mi altura y entendí que es lo que pretendía. Me abrí la bragueta, mientras Nessie enredaba sus dedos en mi ropa, de forma que cuando jaló hacia ella, quedé desnudo de la rodilla para arriba. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrió al ver el tamaño de mi "amigo", el cual la recibía de frente y en todo su esplendor. Se dio media vuelta, buscó a tientas mi remera y me la tendió.

- Pase lo que pase… No grites- Imitó mi tono de voz y besó la cabecita del niño. Me estremeció por completo y me llevé la polera a la boca. Había pasado tanto tiempo de la última vez que Bella me la había chupado que casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Después, le pasó la lengua por toda la punta, tensando todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, a ella no le ralentizó esto, sino al contrario, le dio la confianza para lamerme el miembro desde la base hasta la punta, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, haciéndome perder la cordura y que mi respiración se fuera a la mierda. Puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos, cuando ella se introdujo a mi compañero dentro de la boca. Gemí por lo bajo y le apreté la cabeza con las dos manos, arrepintiéndome de inmediato por mi brusquedad, pero ella ni se inmutó, parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía. Su forma de chupármela era única, lo hacía con la presión perfecta, la velocidad ideal y no podía pedir más profundidad, si lo tenía casi por completo dentro de la boca y se estaba aguantando las arcadas, podía saberlo por la forma en la que se movía su cabeza y su garganta con cada penetración profunda que hacía. Al darme cuenta traté de alejarla un poco, sabía que con lo bien que lo estaba haciendo acabaría de todas maneras, pero Nessie no quiso, al contrario deslizó sus manos hasta mi trasero y me empujó más hacia su cabeza. El placer que sentía era tan grande que me olvidé de todo, mientras afirmaba su cabeza y movía mis caderas como si estuviera teniendo sexo. Ella se quejó por lo bajo, tras esto, pero no me soltó. Yo sabía que estaba a punto de correrme y como forma de disculpa, y aparte porque no me gustaba hacerlo, la alejé de mí, dejándola confundida y buscando a tientas el lapicero que había tirado al suelo. Mi pequeña una vez más, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, lo encontró y me puso el recipiente justo, cuando ya no pude contenerme más y acabé.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, debido al placer y no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Vanessa se hallaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, a mis pies con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Ven acá- Le ordené con voz ronca, por lo excitado que estaba. Ella feliz se sentó sobre mí a horcajadas y me besó en el cuello.

- ¿Y cómo estuvo?- Su voz fue melosa. Comenzó a acariciarme el pecho, sin mirarme a la cara.

- Buenísimo- Le acaricié el pelo y la miré a los ojos, tenía unos grandes ojos achocolatados, hermosos y penetrantes… Iguales a los de Bella. Recién en ese momento me acordé de ella y de que le había sido infiel por primera vez. Aunque en estos momentos nos llevábamos pésimo, ella sólo estaba distante, celosa y fría conmigo, no se acostaba con nadie más. Me sentí sucio y un mal hombre. _Había jurado serle fiel para toda la vida…_

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- Me preguntó mi ángel de cabellos cobrizos, haciendo círculos con sus caderas. La frené en seco y ella me miró ofendida.

- Bella- Fue lo único que logré articular, al tiempo que sonaba el timbre que indicaba el término del receso y el comienzo del último periodo de clases. Habíamos pasado todo el descanso ahí, juntos. La miré con confusión y disculpa, ella simplemente apretó los labios con fuerza, se bajó de encima de mí y recolectó su ropa.

- Nessie- Ella sonrió, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su apodo- Lo siento, yo… Esto ha sido fabuloso, pero…

Ella agitó su mano y me dijo que no me preocupara, mientras se vestía rápidamente. Yo me subí los pantalones y miré durante un segundo mi camiseta. Definitivamente, no podía ponérmela una vez más.

- ¡Por Dios! Pequeña no llores, ella es mi esposa y yo me dejé llevar por lo que sentía por ti, pero debía serle fiel y no…- Me acerqué a ella, que tenía el rostro compungido, mientras que de sus ojos amenazaban con escarparse un par de lágrimas. La estreché con fuerza entre mis brazos, mientras Vanessa ni se movía. Quise protegerla y ayudarla a sanar sus heridas, pero no podía cuidarla de mi mismo. Era yo quién le estaba haciendo daño, después de que ella acudiera a mí, para encontrar apoyo. Le besé la frente y le acaricié los brazos, al tiempo que ella comenzaba a forcejear para poder marcharse. Me dolió muchísimo su rechazo, pero no supe que más hacer. Me sentí un monstruo. Con sólo una decisión y un par de acciones había traicionado a dos mujeres, a mis dos mujeres, porque Nessie era mía, desde el primer beso, ella me perteneció a mí.

- No sé qué decir…- Mi sonaba estrangulada y forzada. Ella abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir, pero no lo hizo, tenía la cabeza gacha.

- Mi hermano va a matarme si se entera de que fui yo, quién te contó lo que hace, después de clases- La miré dubitativo, no entendía su punto, ni a dónde quería llegar. Di un paso inconsciente hacia ella- No te pongas así, por tu esposa… Ella va a mi casa todas las tardes y se folla a mi hermano Edward, así que no tienes porque sentirte culpable.

La miré sin verla realmente, ya que estaba asimilando lo que me había dicho no podía creerlo, sus palabras habían salido con rapidez y firmeza, como si les tuviera un poco de bronca a los dos. Ella murmuró un casi inaudible lo siento, mientras se secaba una lágrima traicionera que se había escapado de su ojo derecho. Se marchó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Pasaron unos segundos, en los cuales repasé todos mis recuerdos de Bella desde que Edward había llegado aquí, tratando de desenmascarar la mentira de Vanessa, pero me fue imposible, miles de miradas que pasé por alto, horas de tardanza de mi mujer, olor a un perfume distinto al mío… _¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? _

Corrí hasta la puerta, la abrí y Nessie estaba saliendo del gimnasio.

- ¡Señorita Cullen!- Ella se volvió sorprendidísima de verme- Mañana, después de clases, debemos repetir la lección de hoy. Y no sé olvide que es mi alumna favorita.

Mi muchacha me sonrió ampliamente y asintió feliz, como si se hubiera recobrado de todo lo malo en un segundo.

- A las cuatro, aquí estaré- Miró para todos lados y me lanzó un beso. Fingí que lo había recibido en la mejilla. Ella se rió y se marchó corriendo. Regresé a mi oficina y comencé a ordenar todo, mientras pensaba en Edward.

_Por eso tenías esa actitud para conmigo. ¿Qué te dijo ella de mí? ¿Qué era un estúpido insensible? Probablemente sí, ¿Pero sabes algo? ¿Has escuchado el dicho: Diente por diente ojo por ojo? Pues bien, se aplicaría bastante bien en este caso, porque mientras tú disfrutas a la única mujer que he amado en la vida, yo haré lo propio con la tuya. ¿No te parece justo?_

_._

_._

_._

**_Hola a todos!  
>Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, verdad? Le debo mil disculpas : Sé que tengo historia sin terminar, pero prometo que estoy trabajando en ellas para cerrarlas finalmente y para que otras nuevas vean la luz._**

**_Con respecto a esta historia, díganme que les pareció? Y el final? Me entretuvé mucho escribiendolo y me gustó como salió, aunque creo que por momentos estaba muy fuerte lo del sexo o no? Es que suelo escribir lemmons más románticos y bien medidos XD Así dejenme sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar ;)  
>Gracias desde ya por leerme, comentar, subscribirse o agregarme a Favoritos<em>**

**_Aullidos_**

_**Kali**  
><em>


End file.
